In the production of single silicon crystals grown by the Czochralski (CZ) method, polycrystalline silicon is first melted within a crucible, such as a quartz crucible, of a crystal pulling device to form a silicon melt. The puller then lowers a seed crystal into the melt and slowly raises the seed crystal out of the melt, solidifying the melt onto the seed crystal. To produce a single high quality crystal using this method, the stability of the surface of the melt immediately adjacent to the ingot must be maintained substantially constant. Moreover, the melt immediately adjacent to the ingot should be maintained substantially free of solid particles and other contaminants to prevent loss of zero dislocation growth. Prior systems for accomplishing these goals have not been completely satisfactory. Thus, there exists a need for a more efficient and effective system to prevent solid particles from reaching the melt adjacent to the ingot and to limit surface disruptions in the melt adjacent to the ingot.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.